


Cherry Bomb

by breakneck



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Embarrassment, F/M, Leashes, Makeup, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Puppy Play, katz and dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakneck/pseuds/breakneck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Here, let me.” She says taking the lipstick from his shaking fingers. She grabs his jaw and angles his head up to look her in the eyes. With her other hand she pops the cap off her lipstick, cherry red.  Will makes a soft sound in the back of his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Beverly indulges Will in a couple of things he's been wanting to try, well and a couple of things she's been wanting to try too. When he comes over for their first real encounter, she dresses him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mresundance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Will in Lipstick (it's a Tumblr post, not a fic, don't get excited, but the gifs are really nice)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/72590) by emungere. 



“Listen, Will, Anybody with lips like yours really ought to try them out with a little lipstick at least once.” Beverly says, smiling as she twists the stick up.

                “Do you think so, Bev? I think I’d look pretty foolish.” Will says, ruffling her coverlets with one hand. He wasn’t sure what he expected when she invited him to her loft, -but this wasn’t it. Beverly was still dressed for work, a smart suit jacket over a white button-up, with black slacks and pumps underneath. Will feels rumpled in comparison with his flannel and lumpy coat. He runs a hand through his hair.

                “Why’s that? It’s not really my color, but I think it’d be great on you.” He steps a little bit closer to inspect the array of toiletries she has spread out. If he didn’t know better he’d think she’d laid them out just for him. He can feel the heat in his cheeks, of what might have been a blush when he was a child.

                “If you want to.” Will says, struggling to sound casual, but the words coming in a rush.

                “In that case, I’d really like to get you all dolled up. –But only if you want.” Beverly says.

                Will pauses. He knows he’s safe with Beverly, he trusts her more than anyone, but he’s fighting the urge to play coy.

                “I’d like that.” Will manages, feeling an apprehensive kind of happiness in his gut.

                “Have the run of my closet, then.  I’ll be just outside.” Beverly said and without giving Will a chance to protest she steps out of the bedroom and shuts the door behind her.

                “I-” Will started to say to the closed door. He decides better of it. The room smells nice, clean but cluttered, Beverly has a penchant for books. His fingers shake as he slides the mirrored-closet door open.  Beverly has everything neatly organized. Will wonders if it is for his benefit. He goes through her wardrobe carefully, seeing her personality in the items within.  

Will knows what he wants as soon as he sees it, an under-bust corset with matching tights and garters. He has a little difficulty getting the damn thing tied from the back, but he manages.  On top of this he pulls on a willowy shirt he knows would be referred to as a pirate shirt by the Seinfeld crowd. He suspects these items to have been purchased with the intent of a gentleman wearing them, and the thought makes him even more nervous. He replaces his own underwear once he has outfitted himself in the gear, feeling it is a little bit too much to take her underthings even though they have been playing together for weeks. Finally he fastens a simple black collar around his neck with a single ring in the front waiting for a leash.

                Will seats himself in front of the vanity mirror and calls Beverly back in, trying to sound confident and hoping she won’t laugh.

                Instead when she sees him, she arches an eyebrow and smiles.

                Will lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and puts his head down.  She comes over to him and ruffles his hair, but he won’t meet her gaze. He wants something else but he doesn’t want to ask for it even though Beverly knows that Will knows it is better to be direct with her. She spies the tube of lipstick he’s clutching and knows.

                “Here, let me.” She said taking the lipstick from his shaking fingers. She grabs his jaw and angles his head up to look her in the eyes. With her other hand she pops the cap off her lipstick, cherry red.  Will makes a soft sound in the back of his throat.

Beverly drags the lipstick across his parted lips fast and dangerously close to sloppy so his lips require at least four strokes overall to get good coverage. There’s a smear outside the line of Will’s lips so she puts out her thumb to rub it off. Will’s tongue darts out to lick her finger. They lock eyes, Will peeking at her, vulnerable but trying to exude confidence.  She strokes his face to reassure him, and he closes his eyes and leans his face into it with a shuddering breath.

But the moment of unease passes and suddenly Will has Beverly’s tie, ( _He had noticed the addition of the tie!_ ) and pulls her down into a kiss.

 She bears down on him with her hungry mouth and works her hands under his shirt feeling his toned body and the corset beneath.

“I was going to tart you up a little more, but I can’t stand it.” She pulls her mouth away so that she can see to remove his shirt.

“Put your arms up, Will.” Beverly commands. Will complies, leaning in for another kiss as soon as she gets the fabric over his head. Again, she breaks away, straightening up so that she is standing over him again, and he is sitting at her vanity.

“Let me get a good look at you.” Beverly says smiling and offering Will her hands. He takes them and stands awkwardly for her perusal. Immediately she notices his boxers.

“Oh no, you’re not getting off that easy! Let’s see the whole thing. You’ve got garters on for god’s sake! Don’t waste them!” Beverly says pushing him forward and seating herself on the plush little stool she uses to put her makeup on.  Beverly twists away from him, and grabs another tube of lipstick, a natural shade intending to leave imprints all along Will’s body -not to draw attention to her lips.

 “Beverly.” Will whispers, his voice low.

She turns again to face him. Will’s thumbs are hooked underneath his boxers, but he seems reluctant to remove them. She can see that his cock is starting to respond, and his face is flushed.

“You take them off, and I’ll take off mine.” She says, unbuttoning her slacks and pulling them down to her knees.

“Leave it like that.” Will says, growing bolder. With a flourish he pulls down and steps out of his boxers. Will stands before her, red lipstick smeared, in a black lace-front corset with matching garters to hold up black stockings with little white paw pads printed on the bottoms of the feet. Beverly wondered if Will had noticed the pawprints, a nod to their play.

“Come, boy.” Beverly says, her own voice low. When he crouches in response and crawls to her on his hands and knees she feels herself stir. She has been carrying this leash in her pocket all day, waiting for the chance to use it. The sound of the clip closing around the ring as she attaches the collar is the only sound in the room followed by a deep, shaky, breath from Will.

He puts his nose between her thighs brushing just barely against her skin. He trails up and up until he is rubbing just the tip of his nose at the juncture where her thighs touch, her entrance closed to him by a pair of lacy lavender panties.  Will stopped, and then experimentally put out his tongue right at the edge of the lace, just a lap at first as if asking permission.

No response.

He tapped with his nose, insistent. Again, and again no response.

 He whimpered into her grazing his stubble lightly against her thighs.

This time she pets him swiftly, as if distracted, though nothing could be further from the truth.

His cock throbs and he moans.

“What is it, boy? “ She cups his chin and scratches at his stubble.

His face flushes, embarrassed.

He looks so beautiful that Bev wants to break the game, instead she adds her other hand to the top of his head and strokes his wanton curls. She rubs his ear between thumb and finger. He sighs blowing air that she could feel past the fabric and on her thighs.

“Fuck me, Will” she commands.  She grabs his hair with one hand and with the other she hooks her thumb under the edge and pulls her panties down to just above her knees, leash still in hand. She had to scoot her body to adjust herself enough to do it. This action elicits a gasp from her captive beast as she reveals the sweet black thicket of hair and her soft pussy beneath.

 He paws her panties down out of his way and noses his way to her pussy, breathing in her musky scent. He puts out his tongue then, one sweet swipe along the length of her entrance until he stops near the top of her mound. He finds her clit, and begins lapping at it with long slow strokes.  Beverly works her hand up under her shirt, finds her nipple and strokes it till it’s hard.

Will works his knees forward till he is kneeling and his hands are free.  Will teases her by running his fingers through her bush ever so slowly. Without stopping the luxurious action of his tongue, Will carefully works a single finger into Bev’s entrance. When he finds the way is relaxed enough already, he snorts and adds another finger smiling to himself that she was prepared.  

“Good boy, oh, good boy.” Beverly moans petting him. Will gasps.

“Stroke, but don’t cum, okay?” she says, the thought bringing her close. But Will just continues to pleasure her, knowing he’s not that coordinated and aching to be satisfied, he waits for her.

Will thrusts his fingers inside her in time with his tongue and she loses it, bucking her hips into his face in spite of herself, rocking with pulsing pleasure that spreads from his touch and radiates out into her body. She wound the leash in her hand up and up in her ecstasy and when she comes back to herself Will is flushed between her knees, leash taut at his neck, and dick erect.

“Your turn, pup.” She whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two will give us Will's O, so stay tuned! ;)
> 
> Oh God, it's my first attempt at real porn. I feel like I'm blushing just posting it, ha ha. I hope you enjoyed it and it's not too unrealistic. I tried to keep track of everybody's limbs as best I could. I love the idea of a shy Will. >////> Too cute.


	2. Chapter 2

“Your turn, pup.” She whispers.  She can just see his eyes peaking at her over her thighs. He looks pleased with himself.

“Go!” She points to the bed and releases her hold on the leash. Will shuffles over on his knees, displaying the cute little paw prints on the bottoms of his tights perfectly. -She’d have to show him after-just in case he hadn’t seen.  He stops at the edge of the bed with his nose in the coverlets.

“It’s okay, you can come up.” Beverly says, but he’s still looking back at her so she pulls herself from her blissed out fog, steps out of her pants, and pads over to the bed.

“Come on, you can! It’s okay.” Beverly says smiling down at Will and patting the bed.  She turns away to allow him to scramble up however he wished and find what she needed for the final leg of this game.

In the bottom of her closet she keeps a small cedar box of supplies. She opens it now and pulls out a strap-on.

“You’ve been such a good boy for me, just hold on a little longer.” Beverly purrs as she quickly secures the straps. When she turns around again, with a shiny black dildo in one hand and a bottle of lube in the other Will is up on the bed, ass in the air, his dick a graceful arch he is trying desperately not to touch.  She quickly strips of her jacket and unbuttons her top to give herself the space to move easily.

“Oh _good_ boy!” She whispers, appreciating the view as she steps towards the bed. Will is propped up on his elbows, flesh pressed taut against his garters with his ass up in the air.

“What?” Will says, and turns his head to look at her through his sweaty curls. But Beverly is on the bed now and she drapes herself over him, her lips at his ear. She runs her hands over his chest. Beverly  finds the leash and gets a good grip on it before she replies.

“I said, _who’s a good boy_?” She gives the leash a tug and straightens up. She drops the leash for an across his back, black leather on fine pale skin, to press the dildo into the harness. Bev trails her fingernails lightly over his supple ass as she makes her final adjustments and relocates the bottle of lube. She smacks his ass, hard.

“Beverly!” Will yelps.

“It’s not me. I said, who’s a _good_ boy?” Beverly uncaps the bottle and squirts a generous amount onto her hands. She slides her middle and ring fingers down into his cleft and touched his rim. He squirms like a puppy.

“It’s a little cold, isn’t it? Next time I’ll warm it up for you, baby.” Beverly laughs a little in spite of herself.  With her free hand she grips his cock loosely and pumps it to get it hard again as she slowly eases a finger inside him. The dildo is pressing into his leg and Beverly suspects he might have a bruise tomorrow but he’s not complaining and the precum slowly oozing out of him suggested the opposite response.

“I asked you a question and you still haven’t answered me.” Beverly says, her tone dangerous as she eases another finger inside. In response she gets a short moan.

She squeezes a butt-cheek, asking permission with her hand and receiving a curt nod of his head. She applies lube liberally to the shaft, a wet sound that garners a shiver from Will. She takes up the leash again and parts his cheeks so she can guide the slender dildo to its destination. She stops at his entrance and once more puts her hand down, stretching him out with her fingers to fit the tip inside gently.

“Ready?” she says.

“Yes,” it’s more moan than word, and Beverly knows he’s already close. She presses inside with a slow, deliberate thrust.

Will gasps. Beverly rocks a bit gliding forward easily. Since the response was good she thrusts again this time a little faster.  Will is breathing hard now and Beverly makes a bet with herself that she can make him cum without either of them touching his cock again.

She speeds up her rhythm and winds the leash around her hand, tightening her grip.

“I said, who’s a good boy?” Bev says, tugging the leash and thrusting into him.

Will moans.

“Who’s a good boy?” she asks again, pegging him harder.

“I-” Will gasps.

“Are you whimpering? That’s not an answer.  Who’s a good boy?” she asks again, her tone icy.

“I-” Will says rocking to meet her thrust.

“Who’s a good boy?” she says yanking the leash hard and thrusting such that she almost loses her balance.

“I am! I’m a good boy!” he says, letting go. He cums all over the covers and lets his head sink down onto the mattress as Beverly carefully extricates herself. She stretches out on her back with her head next to his. He turns with his forehead still pressed into the mattress, fists clenched into the blankets, to side-eye her, eyes betraying him for bashful, even now.

“You _are_ a good boy, Will.” She can’t keep the smile out of her voice. Will leans over and kisses her then, for once without anything to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm all about everybody sweetly working out their issues. I can totally imagine Will being down about not being a "real" police officer and getting a bit of a complex. Help him work it out, Beverly! Everything is good and nothing hurts. ;_;


End file.
